La Vengeance Est Un Plat Qui Se Mange Froid
by milael
Summary: Un fils à l'hôpital, un autre disparu Dieu sait où, voilà la surprise de John après une chasse. Mais lorsque les choses empirent, il devra se dépêcher d'agir et vite s'il ne veut pas qu'il soit trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fic que j'ai promis à Jess62 (désolé pour le retard). Elle n'est pas finie donc je ne sais pas si mes mises à jour seront régulières donc je suis désolée d'avance pour un possible retard. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fic se situe durant la saison 1, après l'épisode 16.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, juste cette petite histoire que j'écris pour le plaisir seulement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cette nuit, John Winchester revint dans sa chambre de motel satisfait et il avait de bonnes raisons. Cette affaire s'était déroulée sans problèmes. Il avait pu renvoyer sans difficulté l'esprit de Jane Ducain qui n'avait pas été très contente de voir des inconnus s'installer dans son ancienne maison, et personne n'était mort. De plus, les personnes qu'il avait aidées avaient voulu le remercier par une généreuse somme d'argent qu'il avait accepté en dépit de ses faibles protestations. Donc oui, il avait de quoi être satisfait.

En rentrant, il posa son sac sur la table et se dévêtit de son manteau. Il n'était pas très tard et n'étant pas fatigué par son affaire, il décida de faire de nouvelles recherches afin de trouver au plus vite un nouveau job ou peut être même les traces d'un démon qu'il cherchait depuis de longues années déjà. Il s'assit donc sur la table petite et rectangulaire de la chambre et sélectionna l'un des journaux qu'il avait acheté ce matin avant de se mettre à le disséquer attentivement.

Un certain temps passa en silence mais John ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il était bien trop ancré dans le journal pour ça. Un stylo à la main, il entourait de temps en temps des petits bouts d'articles qui l'intéressaient et qui pouvaient être en rapport avec le surnaturel. Pas une fois, il ne s'était arrêté pour faire une petite pause, pas même pour boire un café, l'un des précieux nectars pour les chasseurs avec la bière.

Tout à coup, une mélodie caractéristique d'une sonnerie d'un portable brisa le silence et le calme de la pièce. Le chasseur abandonna alors sa lecture et son stylo pour prendre son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans l'une des poches de son manteau. Une fois qu'il l'eut à la main, il regarda l'identifiant. Inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils et hésita à répondre. Cependant, il le fit quand même, se disant que c'était peut-être quelque chose d'important.

- Oui ? Parla-t-il d'une voix bourrue et grave.

Une voix féminine et inconnue lui répondit, le faisant froncer encore plus les sourcils.

« _Bonsoir, connaissez-vous un jeune homme du nom de Dean Morrison ? »_

À l'entente de ce nom, les sourcils du chasseur se froncèrent encore plus si c'était possible, formant presque une ligne. Dean Morrison, bien sûr qu'il connaissait. C'était l'un des nombreux alias que son fils aîné employait lors des chasses. Une légère inquiétude commença à s'installer en son sein. Pourquoi l'appelait-on au sujet de son premier-né ?

- Oui, c'est mon fils. Qui êtes-vous ?

« _Je suis une infirmière de l'hôpital général d'Owosso dans le Michigan. Votre fils a été amené ici suite à un accident. »_

- Un accident ? Il va bien ?

_« Je suis désolé, Mr Morrison mais je ne peux pas vous le dire par téléphone. Pouvez-vous venir ? »_

- Vous avez dit Owosso, Michigan ?

_« C'est exact. »_

John regarda sa montre. Heureusement, il était dans l'Indiana, pas très loin de la frontière entre cet Etat et le Michigan.

- Je serai là dans quelques heures.

_« Parfait, nous vous attendons. »_

Il raccrocha et se leva. Sans perdre de temps, il rangea tout dans un sac et quitta la chambre, l'inquiétude lui serrant le ventre. Normalement il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça mais quelque chose clochait, il le sentait. De plus, pourquoi l'infirmière ne lui avait pas parlé de son fils cadet également ? Et puis si ce dernier n'avait pas été impliqué dans cet accident, l'infirmière ne l'aurait pas appelé. Non, son dernier-né lui aurait laissé un message s'il avait voulu le tenir au courant. Donc oui, quelque chose clochait.

Après avoir parlé vite fait avec le propriétaire du motel, il se rendit dans son truck, garé sur le parking du motel et y monta dedans. Il jeta son sac sur le siège arrière puis démarra. Sans perdre de temps il quitta le parking, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normale.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'il roulait et il lui en restait encore une environ. Il n'avait pas levé le pied de l'accélérateur. Un lourd silence s'était installé dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, un silence qui le contraignit à réfléchir. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses deux fils, c'était il y a plusieurs semaines à Chicago. Mis à part les blessures provoquées par les Daevas, ils avaient semblé aller bien. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de les voir, ses fils lui avaient terriblement manqué. Cela avait été difficile de se séparer d'eux juste après mais il avait dû le faire. Et aujourd'hui il allait les revoir mais dans quelles conditions ? Son estomac se serra un peu plus à cette pensée.

Soudain, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis l'appel s'accentua alors qu'il repensait à la conversation avec l'infirmière. Cette dernière avait refusé de lui parler de l'état de son premier-né, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Dean n'allait pas bien. À cette pensée, son pied appuya un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Il devait arriver au plus vite à Owosso.

* * *

Finalement, il mit moins d'une heure pour arriver à destination. Sans perdre de temps, il suivit les panneaux indiquant la direction de l'hôpital et se gara sur le parking une fois arrivé. Il ferma sa voiture et se précipita vers l'entrée de l'établissement blanc avant d'aller voir une femme à l'accueil. Celle-ci le remarqua et sourit.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai reçu un appel d'une infirmière d'ici disant que mon fils a été admis dans cet hôpital.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Dean Morrison.

La femme hocha la tête et commença à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur installé sur le bureau.

- Montez au quatrième étage, une infirmière vous attendra lorsque vous serez arrivé.

- Merci.

Le chasseur se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et appuya sur le bouton pour le faire venir. Sauf que comme dans tous les hôpitaux il dut attendre au moins trois minutes pour en avoir un. Il attendit que celui-ci se vide et monta. Il cliqua ensuite sur le bouton de l'étage qui l'intéressait et soupira lorsque les portes se fermèrent. Finalement, il parvint au quatrième étage et sortit de la machine. À peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit. Il s'agissait du couloir des soins intensifs ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il finit par avancer et marcha jusqu'au bureau d'accueil du couloir. Là une infirmière, de taille moyenne et mince avec de longs cheveux blonds attachés et des yeux marrons, semblait l'attendre.

- Monsieur Morrison ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'approcha.

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes l'infirmière qui m'a appelé ?

- En effet.

- Comment va mon fils ?

- Suivez-moi, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler de ça.

Le chasseur ne dit rien mais la suivit. Elle l'amena dans le bureau d'un médecin au vu des diplômes accrochés sur les murs et les nombreux livres traitant sur la santé et la médecine.

- Le médecin de votre fils va bientôt arriver, il est en ce moment avec votre fils dans sa chambre. Veuillez patienter pendant ce temps.

La femme partit, le laissant seul dans une pièce qui lui était étrangère et inconfortable à ses yeux. Sachant que « bientôt » pouvait dire « longue attente » chez le milieu hospitalier, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau et attendit. Et il eut raison. Il dut attendre dix minutes pour rencontrer le médecin de son fils. Ce dernier était un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec de courts cheveux noirs parsemés de gris et des yeux bleus cachés par une paire de lunettes.

- Bonjour, Mr Morrison, je suis le Dr. Julian Simmons.

- Appelez-moi John. Comment va mon fils ?

Le docteur soupira et partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il posa le dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main et regard avec gravité le père de famille.

- Dean est dans un état stable pour le moment, bien qu'on a eu quelques difficultés durant la chirurgie.

- La chirurgie ? Pour quoi ?

- John, l'état dans lequel la voiture a été retrouvé prouve que l'accident était très grave. D'ailleurs, les blessures de votre fils l'étaient aussi. En fait, il était presque mort lorsque les secouristes sont arrivés.

Le peu de couleur qu'avait John disparut en entendant ça.

- De par un impact, Dean a deux côtes cassées et une fêlée. Il a également sur le corps plusieurs hématomes et coupures. Cependant, ce qui nous a le plus préoccupés sont deux hémorragies internes, l'une provoquée par une lacération au foie et l'autre par une blessure grave à sa rate. D'ailleurs, nous avons dû lui enlever cet organe. Il a aussi une commotion plutôt sévère.

- Mais, il va bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez dit qu'il est dans un état stable.

Une nouvelle fois, le médecin soupira.

- Votre fils peut à tout moment souffrir d'une infection et…

- Et quoi ? Allez-y, dites-le.

- Et il est pour le moment plongé dans le coma.

- Quoi ? Mais il va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, John. Il peut se réveiller dans une semaine ou dans un mois comme il peut ne jamais se réveiller également. Et plus il reste dans le coma, plus ses chances s'amoindrissent.

John dut mettre quelques instants à avaler ça. Puis il releva la tête et regarda le médecin.

- Et pour mon autre fils ?

- Pardon ?

- Mon autre fils, Sam, il va bien ?

Julian fronça les sourcils.

- John, nous n'avons admis que Dean et il était le seul sur le lieu de l'accident.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Sam est toujours avec Dean.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Dean était le seul sur le lieu de l'accident. Cependant, il n'était pas le conducteur du véhicule et, quand les secouristes sont arrivés, le conducteur n'était pas là. Seulement, ils ont trouvé cela étrange car il y avait du sang sur le volant, le siège et la fenêtre. La police qui était sur les lieux en ont déduit que le conducteur était peut être parti chercher de l'aide et ils ont décidé de chercher les environs. Seulement ils n'ont rien trouvé pour l'instant.

John sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Était-ce Sam le conducteur ? Si oui, où était-il alors ?

- Puis-je… Puis-je aller voir mon fils ?

- Bien sûr, mais avant pouvez-vous me donner une photo de votre fils Sam ? Si c'était bien lui le conducteur et qu'il a disparu, la police pourrait mieux facilement le retrouver s'ils savent à quoi il ressemble.

Le chasseur acquiesça et sortit son portefeuille. C'était ici qu'il gardait ses précieuses photos, des photos de sa famille. Il en prit une de Sam récente et la donna au médecin qui le remercia. Puis, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. Il était temps que John voie Dean.

* * *

Désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais ce n'est que le début. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après plusieurs jours d'absence, je reviens pour ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier **Jess62**, **Alicia **(je suis contente que tu trouves le début bien) **Jubei**-**Kazuki**, **Danae **(je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ^^) et **ilai** pour leur review. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leurs alertes.

Je vous laisse à présent, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Malgré sa volonté de voir Dean, John resta debout devant la porte de la chambre sans faire aucun mouvement. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en entrant dans cette pièce et il voulait être préparé. Mais, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'avec toutes les préparations qu'il pouvait faire, la vue qui lui serait offerte aura un sacré effet sur lui. Après tout, c'était son fils qui était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, et quel père ne serait pas affecté par cela même s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi ?

Donc, après ce petit raisonnement, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage dont il avait besoin et avec sa main droite, ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de son premier-né. Il entra aussi silencieusement que possible malgré le fait que Dean était dans le coma et donc ne risquait pas d'entendre le bruit d'une porte et de quelqu'un qui entre et, ferma la porte. Lentement, il leva la tête et, lorsqu'il vit son fils allongé sur le lit de l'hôpital, son souffle se coupa.

Dean semblait être vulnérable autour de toutes ces machines médicales. Il était pâle, plus pâle que les draps blancs du lit, ses yeux étaient cernés et plusieurs hématomes et coupures décoraient son visage. Un bandage entourait sa tête, lui donnant un drôle d'air, et si le moment n'était pas aussi grave, John aurait pu sourire. Une canule nasale lui avait été apposée afin de lui apporter l'oxygène nécessaire. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'un ventilateur à respiration artificielle, c'était déjà ça. Parce que la vue d'un petit tuyau était moins horrible que celle d'un tube dans la bouche de quelqu'un. La couverture posée sur les jambes de Dean ne recouvrait pas son torse, laissant donc voir un bandage entourant ses côtes. Ce bandage cachait d'ailleurs un pansement qui recouvrait la blessure qui avait dû être faite pour retirer la rate. Encore d'autres hématomes et coupures pouvaient être aperçus sur sa personne. Des perfusions étaient reliées à ses bras et plusieurs machines l'étaient également à son corps.

Le cœur de John se serra à cette vue tandis que sa gorge devint sèche. De ses jambes tremblantes, il s'approcha du lit et, une fois qu'il y fut, il prit une chaise afin de s'asseoir. Avec précaution et soin, il s'empara d'une main de Dean, un geste rare de sa part. Mais là, il en avait besoin, il en avait besoin pour se rassurer que son fils était bel et bien là, toujours en vie.

Il se racla la gorge comme s'il cherchait à retrouver sa voix puis, parla.

- Dean, c'est papa. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais, si c'est le cas, sache que je suis là. Je… Le médecin m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma et… tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu te battes, d'accord, fiston ? Tu dois te battre pour t'en sortir car sinon…

La voix de John se brisa, cependant, le chasseur se reprit bien vite et continua son monologue.

- Sam a disparu, Dean. Personne ne sait où il est mais la police est sur l'enquête. Je sais ce que tu penses d'eux, Dean. Tu penses qu'ils sont incompétents et qu'ils ne retrouveront pas Sam car ils ne savent pas où chercher. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, Sam sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

_Je l'espère_, se dit-il à lui-même.

Il arrêta de parler mais, continua de tenir la main de son fils. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, épuisé par les derniers événements.

* * *

Des coups sur la porte réveillèrent John qui sursauta et se redressa. Il vit alors deux agents de police entrer dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Il était 4h14. Que venaient-ils faire ici à cette heure-là ? Apparemment, ils remarquèrent sa confusion et l'un d'eux, un grand homme assez âgé aux cheveux poivrés, avec une grande moustache, parla.

- Bonjour, M. Morrison. Je suis l'agent Miller et voici mon collègue, l'agent Jerkins. Nous sommes désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive… ou dirai-je plutôt matinale mais, cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

John regarda les deux agents de police.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ?

L'agent Jerkins parla. C'était un homme de taille moyenne avec un peu de ventre. Il était plus jeune que son partenaire et avait des cheveux de couleur sable.

- M. Morrison, nous avons été informés par le Dr. Simmons de ce que vous lui avez déclaré et comme il vous l'a dit, nous avons fait quelques recherches.

- Avez-vous retrouvé mon fils ?

Les deux policiers s'échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils pouvaient avouer à un père dont son fils aîné était dans le coma ce qu'ils avaient appris.

- Non, dit l'agent moustachu, cependant, nous avons découvert quelques petites choses.

John fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle genre de choses ?

- Tout d'abord, répondit l'agent Jerkins, nous pensons que le conducteur qui est certainement votre fils a bel et bien été enlevé. Sur le lieu de l'accident, nous avons retrouvé des traces de sang sur la route, des traces qui indiquent qu'une personne a été traînée par terre. Ensuite, nous pensons que l'accident n'en était pas vraiment un.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que quelqu'un a provoqué l'accident ?

Ce fut l'agent Miller qui répondit.

- En effet. Tout indique clairement qu'un véhicule a poussé celui de votre fils et nous ne pensons pas que c'était involontaire.

Le père de famille soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'impression que les choses allaient de mal en pis.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, si vous le permettez, M. Morrison.

- Allez-y.

- Merci, dit l'agent le plus vieux tandis que l'autre sortait un calepin et un style de sa poche. Savez-vous si vos fils ont des ennemis ?

John regarda Miller.

_Si seulement vous saviez, agent, vous sauriez que mes enfants et moi avons plus d'ennemis que d'amis._

- Non, agent Miller.

- En êtes-vous certain, M. Morrison ? Peut-être que vos fils se sont mis quelqu'un à dos ou ont fait quelque chose qui aurait pu leur attirer des ennuis.

John se retint de rouler des yeux.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

L'agent Jerkins poursuivit l'interrogatoire avec une autre question.

- Est-ce que vous avez reçu des coups de fils de la part de vos fils qui pourraient vous faire penser qu'ils ont des problèmes ? Ou peut-être se sont-ils comportés étrangement lorsque vous les avez vus ?

Cette dernière question lui était familière pour l'avoir posé tant de fois aux familles des victimes des créatures surnaturelles, et il se sentit quelque peu étrange en l'entendant lui être adressée. C'était comme si ses fils étaient les victimes, lui, la famille, et les policiers les chasseurs.

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes fils depuis un certain moment déjà donc, non, je n'ai remarqué aucun détail étrange concernant leur comportement.

Les policiers s'échangèrent un regard, partageant sûrement une même pensée.

- Est-ce que _vous_ avez des ennemis qui auraient pu s'en prendre à vos fils pour se venger ?

Cette pensée eut le don de faire cogiter John. En effet, c'était peut-être possible après toutes les années de chasse et les créatures qu'il avait tué. En plus, si cela avait vraiment été un accident ou une personne qui aurait trop bu, Sam ne serait pas absent. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait pris son fils cadet et laissé pour mort Dean. Et avec la chance qu'ils avaient, eux, les Winchester, cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors il devait retrouver Sam au plus vite. Mais pour ça, il devait se débarrasser des deux policiers.

- Ecoutez, messieurs les agents, au lieu de me poser toutes ces questions, vous feriez mieux de retrouver mon fils qui a disparu.

- Monsieur, dit le moustachu, je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour votre fils. Seulement, ces questions sont très importantes. Elles pourraient nous aider à le retrouver.

Malheureusement pour le chasseur, l'interrogatoire dut continuer. Il se força à répondre aux questions, les poings serrés. Finalement, le plus vieux des agents annonça qu'il n'y avait plus de questions. Il en fut soulagé. Cependant, ce fut en voyant les agents partir qu'il se rappela d'une chose.

- Attendez.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour regarder le père de la famille Winchester.

- Où est l'Impala, la voiture de mon fils ?

Les deux agents se regardèrent puis, John qui attendait impatiemment la réponse.

- M. Morrison, la voiture dans laquelle étaient vos fils n'est pas une Impala.

Le chasseur écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Depuis quand Dean et Sam voyageaient sans l'Impala ? D'habitude, Dean ne l'aurait pas quitté. Il tenait à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans cette affaire et, plus il en apprenait, plus il devenait confus.

- C'était une voiture de location.

- Oh.

John ignora la question qui lui trottait dans la tête pour en poser une autre.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le plus jeune policier confus.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé durant votre enquête ?

Une nouvelle fois, les deux agents de police échangèrent un regard pour ensuite regarder le chasseur.

- Monsieur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous parler des indices trouvés.

John se leva, l'air menaçant et furieux.

- Mon dernier-né est porté disparu tandis que mon premier-né est dans le coma à cause d'un « accident » de voiture. Et, si ça se trouve, mon fils cadet est aussi blessé d'après tout le sang retrouvé, donc, je pense que j'ai tout à fait le droit de savoir tout ce que vous avez trouvé. Je veux qu'on me retrouve mon fils et que le responsable paye. Donc, si vous ne daignez partager vos trouvailles, alors je serai dans l'obligation de les trouver moi-même.

L'agent Miller soupira, sachant que l'homme devant lui était tout à fait capable de faire ce qu'il venait de dire.

- De nombreuses analyses sont en cours en ce moment mais, nous pouvons vous assurer que nous avons retrouvé sur les lieux la présence de trois sangs différents. L'un d'eux est celui de votre fils, Dean. Mais, en ce qui concerne les deux autres, ils nous sont encore inconnus. Il est possible que l'un de ceux-là soit celui de votre second fils. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous le certifier. Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien qui puisse nous permettre de le comparer. Le troisième sang a été retrouvé par terre à côté de la voiture.

L'agent Jerkins continua.

- Nous pensons que votre fils…

- Sam. Mon dernier-né s'appelle Sam.

- Que votre fils Sam s'est débattu lorsque la personne l'a enlevé. À moins que la personne n'ait déjà été blessée avant l'accident.

- Avez-vous trouvé autre chose ?

- Oui, une substance jaune ressemblant à de la poudre. À première vue, on dirait du soufre mais, nous attendons les résultats.

Cette fois, la panique envahit totalement le chasseur. Du soufre, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

_Un démon. C'est un putain de démon qui a provoqué cet accident et qui a pris Sam._

L'agent Miller parla, inconscient du fait que le père était en train de paniquer.

- Nous devons partir, M. Morrison. Mais, dès qu'on en saura un peu plus, nous vous le préviendrons.

Les deux policiers partirent. John soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Pour respirer et pour pouvoir réfléchir à la situation. Son regard se posa sur Dean.

- Je dois y aller, Dean. Je reviendrai dans la matinée.

Sur ce, John quitta la chambre et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Il dut attendre cinq minutes pour en avoir un environ. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Tout était calme et froid au-dehors, ce qui était normal vu l'heure qu'il était. La plupart des gens étaient encore en train de dormir.

Le chasseur respira un grand coup avant de se mettre à marcher. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait était se dégourdir les jambes et pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Seulement, après quelques minutes, quelqu'un ne fut pas d'accord avec son idée car son portable sonna. Il le prit d'un air irrité et, sans même regarder l'identifiant, décrocha.

- Allô ?

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour Sam, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le verrez dans le chapitre 3. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire s'il sera en bon état ou non.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je viens enfin poster le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que je n'ai pas éloigné certains lecteurs de par l'attente un peu longue entre chaque chapitre, mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre-là, j'ai eu du mal à le finir pour deux raisons : la première étant parce que j'étais occupée avec un OS dont l'idée ne voulait pas du tout sortir de ma tête et donc j'ai dû le finir avant de reprendre le chapitre, la deuxième, à cause du peu de temps que j'avais chaque soir à écrire. Enfin bref.

Je souhaite remercier **Jubei-Kazuki**, **ilai**, et **Jess62** pour vos reviews.

**ilai** : je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic ^^ J'espère que cela continuera.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La première fois que Sam reprit connaissance, la douleur avait été tellement forte qu'il en était retombé inconscient aussitôt après. La deuxième fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait pu rester conscient pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. La troisième fois fut tout à fait différente. En effet, son cerveau et son corps étaient comme engourdis. Il ne ressentait plus une once de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était éveillé pour la première fois.

Il papillonna doucement des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement. Sa vision fut floue au début mais, devint nette rapidement. Il découvrit alors qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur, dans une pièce humide et éclairée par seulement les rayons d'une source de lumière au-dehors qui réussissaient à traverser une fenêtre crasseuse. La pièce était dénuée de vie. Les murs étaient gris, sales et recouverts d'humidité, le plafond était craquelé à certains endroits et il y manquait des morceaux par endroit. Il n'y avait même pas de meubles. Juste le truc sur lequel il reposait et qui ressemblait à une table de nuit en mauvais état.

Le truc était en fait un lit en ferraille sur lequel reposait un fin matelas tellement vieux et usé que les ressorts ressortaient. Il était également sale et regorgeait surement d'acariens et d'insectes comme les pinces-oreilles.

Sam soupira et tenta d'humidifier sa bouche et sa langue sèches. Il avait soif. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il avait mal en avalant le peu de salive qu'arrivaient à produire ses glandes salivaires. Il bougea les bras. Tout à coup, un bruit métallique retentit juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il la leva alors et remarqua que ses mains étaient attachées entre elles par des menottes qui étaient reliées elles-mêmes à la tête du lit par une chaîne en métal. Celle-ci était tellement courte qu'il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger les mains et les bras. Il baissa la tête et remarqua que ses jambes étaient attachées de la même manière.

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres sèches et gercées. Il voulut les humidifier mais sa langue n'était pas humide.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et où était Dean ? Il avait beau rechercher dans ses souvenirs, il ne trouvait rien, aucun indice qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se regarda alors et découvrit qu'il n'était qu'en boxer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il apercevait sur son torse de nombreux bleus. Des bleus dont il ne connaissait pas la cause. Des bleus qui étaient répartis notamment au niveau de ses côtes. Il savait que normalement il devrait avoir mal, mais là, rien. Pas même un petit sentiment.

La panique commença à s'insinuer en lui, perçant l'engourdissement qui s'était emparé de son corps et de son esprit. Il commença à bouger des bras dans l'espoir de se défaire des menottes mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était de se blesser les poignets, assez pour faire apparaître des bleus.

- Y a… Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

Seulement sa voix était tellement faible qu'il ne l'entendait presque pas lui-même. Il voulut réitérer sa question mais sa voix se perdit sans même avoir quitté sa gorge. Il devait boire, et vite. Cependant, personne ne semblait répondre à sa demande silencieuse.

Le temps passa. Il ne sut combien exactement. Cela pouvait être des minutes comme des heures et, pour être honnête, il en avait peu à faire. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait était que quelqu'un vienne, lui donne de l'eau et lui explique le pourquoi il était attaché à ce lit inconfortable et sale. Finalement, après ce qu'il pensait être des années, la clé dans une serrure retentit et la seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Sam leva la tête et aperçut un homme grand et musclé, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons remplis de malice et sadisme. Il tirait avec lui ce qui semblait être une grande desserte. Le jeune chasseur voulut voir ce qu'il y avait dessus mais il ne le pouvait pas. Cependant, quelque chose au fond de lui lui murmurait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait voir.

L'homme sourit en le voyant réveillé. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé, même si le prisonnier du lit ne pouvait en aucun cas s'échapper, et s'approcha du lit avec la desserte qu'il plaça à côté de la table de nuit. Puis, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et regarda Sam, un sourire de mauvais augure aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Sam. Je vois que tu es réveillé.

Sam fut surpris de voir que l'homme connaissait son prénom. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Et que lui voulait-il ?

- Qui…

Sa voix le lâcha complètement, il ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge lui faisait trop mal. L'homme sourit de plus belle. Il leva une main et la posa dans les cheveux du jeune homme qu'il mit ensuite à caresser. Sam essaya d'échapper à ce geste, mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Sa tête lui semblait peser lourd, très lourd, et la main la suivait qu'importe les gestes qu'il faisait.

- Je t'ai administré un sédatif si jamais tu voulais savoir pourquoi tu te sens lourd ou ailleurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ses effets ne devraient plus tarder à se dissiper maintenant. Tu ressentiras très bientôt la douleur de tes côtes et un mal de tête affreux.

Sam le fixa d'un regard mélangeant l'interrogation, la méfiance et une petite part de peur. Le blond semblait aimer cela car son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Le jeune chasseur avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un gamin qui allait prendre un plaisir malsain à torturer un insecte en lui enlevant ses pattes les unes après les autres avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Ou bien un boucher avec son grand couteau et un tablier recouvert de sang, le regard sadique et empli de plaisir à l'idée d'utiliser son ustensile.

- Tu dois surement te demander qui suis-je et pourquoi tu es là, n'est-ce pas mon cher Sam ? Continua l'homme. Et bien, figure-toi que nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire toi et moi. En fait, je meurs d'envie de faire ta connaissance. Surtout depuis que je sais qui tu es. Et, je suis sûr que c'est le cas pour toi aussi, mon cher Sam. Mon nom est bien trop compliqué à dire pour toi, mais tu peux m'appeler Zach. Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, tu l'apprendras dans peu de temps.

L'homme finit par se relever. Sam en fut soulagé, mais très vite, ce soulagement disparut. Il avait le pressentiment que les choses ne faisaient que commencer. Que ce qui allait suivre allait être beaucoup plus grave et sérieux. Comme si son geôlier lisait dans ses pensées, il sourit.

- Malheureusement, le plaisir va devoir attendre encore quelques heures. Je veux pouvoir m'amuser avec toi que lorsque tu ressentiras vraiment les choses. Maintenant, je vais te laisser seul, mon ami. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant de m'occuper de toi.

L'homme repartit en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte à clé. Sam continua de fixer la porte puis, soupira. Il était seul à présent. Seul, dans une pièce sombre et peu confortable, avec pour compagnie, le bruit sa respiration. Il finit par remarquer que la desserte était toujours là. Il leva donc la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dessus, mais en vain. L'homme ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il sache tout de suite ce qu'elle contenait.

_En tout cas, c'est quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire, j'en suis sûr. _

Il se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il commençait à ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti tout à l'heure, en se réveillant pour la troisième fois. La douleur. Elle n'était pas intense ou vive pour l'instant. Juste un petit peu inconfortable sur les bords. Mais il pouvait déjà commencer à la sentir. Ce que lui avait fait l'homme commençait à ne plus marcher.

Soudain, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Mais était-ce vraiment un homme ? Le plus jeune des Winchester en doutait. Puis, il se rappela de quelque chose ou plutôt d'une odeur qu'il avait sentie quand l'homme s'était assis à côté de lui. Une odeur qui lui disait fortement quelque chose. Une odeur qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

Du soufre.

Ce qu'il avait senti c'était du soufre. Et pas qu'un peu. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Un démon. L'homme était en fait possédé par un démon. Cette pensée le fit grogner. Pourquoi lui arrivait-il toujours ce genre d'ennuis ? Tout d'abord, il se faisait capturer par des humains pas normaux du tout, puis maintenant par un démon qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir du bien. Dean allait être furax quand il l'apprendrait. Furax en plus d'être inquiet. Après ça, il n'allait surement plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Pire même. Il l'attacherait en laisse.

Cette idée le fit soudainement rire. Son frère en était capable, il le savait. Il ne serait donc pas surpris si un jour son aîné se ramenait avec une laisse et un collier.

Une autre pensée s'amena dans son esprit imaginatif. Et si le démon détenait Dean ? Car, après tout, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait beau essayer de trouver, il n'y arrivait pas. Et plus il essayait, plus il avait mal à la tête. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était il y avait cinq jours, lorsque Dean et lui se préparaient à partir du motel où ils avaient élu domicile le temps d'une chasse. Mais, après, c'était le vide. Comme si un trou noir s'était formé dans sa tête et avait aspiré des souvenirs qui pouvaient lui être capital.

Donc, il se pouvait que le démon gardait prisonnier son frère dans une chambre et qu'il était en train de parler avec lui. Et s'il le blessait ? Car les démons n'étaient pas réputés pour être gentils et adorables. Oh que non, ça se saurait sinon. Enfin bref, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que son aîné aille bien et qu'il était hors de danger. Il préférait mille fois subir ce que le démon avait en tête plutôt que ce soit Dean l'objet des pensées malsaines de la créature du Mal.

* * *

Un certain temps s'était écoulé, mais Sam ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude combien de minutes ou d'heures étaient passées. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu penser que le temps s'était figé, si l'impression de douleur qu'il avait ressenti peu de temps après la visite du démon ne s'était pas transformée en douleur tout court. À présent, il ressentait un mal de tête très fort et une douleur plutôt aigue au niveau de ses côtes. Mais, grâce aux techniques que lui avait enseigné John durant son apprentissage, il avait réussi à l'ignorer. Et puis, le fait qu'il avait eu tendance à se plonger dans ses pensées l'avait aidé.

C'était le cas là. Il réfléchissait à tout et à rien en même temps. Par conséquent, il n'entendit pas une clé ouvrir la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle claqua qu'il sursauta, accentuant son mal de tête. Il tourna la tête pour voir le démon s'approcher, un sourire de mauvaise augure sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. Ce dernier s'avança.

- Re-bonjour, Sam. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune Winchester ne lui répondit, il se contentait seulement de lui jeter un regard noir. Le démon, qui voulait s'appeler Zach, se mit à rire.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as mal. Mais, je suppose que tu as connu bien pire que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire avec ton métier de chasseur, il ne peut en être autrement.

Zach s'approcha de la desserte qu'il avait laissée et prit quelque chose en main. De là où il était, le chasseur ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait. Juste que le démon s'amusait à le regarder dans tous les angles avec un sourire en coin des lèvres. Puis, il le reposa et examina le jeune homme comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose.

- Ah, mais que suis-je bête ! Tu ne peux pas parler avec ta gorge desséchée. Et moi qui voulais entendre ta voix, dit-il en faisant une moue tout à fait fausse. C'est pas grave, je vais faire avec. Et puis, je suis sûr que je vais réussir à te faire crier. Oui, ça va être mon objectif pour le moment. Te faire crier. Mais, je te promets qu'on va y aller doucement.

Le démon s'empara de quelque chose et s'approcha du lit. Sam jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la chose que tenait son geôlier. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un couteau. Il commença à gigoter, mais cela ne fit que resserrer ses liens tandis que la créature rit un peu plus. Cette dernière se baissa et posa la pointe de son arme sur le haut de la poitrine de Sam. Il la pressa juste assez pour créer un inconfort puis il la baissa. Seulement, plus il avançait sa main, plus il pressait, jusqu'à ce que la pointe perce la peau et laisse derrière elle, un petit filet de sang.

Sam essaya de retenir un gémissement qui voulait s'échapper de sa bouche. Il y parvint et inspira par le nez. Le démon sourit et entreprit le même geste sur une autre partie de la poitrine. Puis, encore et encore. Mais, plus il refaisait ce geste, plus la coupure devenait profonde. D'ailleurs, il ne prit même plus la peine d'éviter un bleu douloureux. Cette fois, le chasseur ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Zach finit par relever le couteau et sourit en voyant son « art ». Le torse du jeune Winchester était recouvert de sang provenant des différentes coupures plus ou moins profondes.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je te fais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis un démon et donc j'aime faire couler le sang et vous torturer, pauvres humains pitoyables, mais je suis sûr que tu te dis que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

D'un geste doux, le démon fit glisser la lame du poignard le long du visage de Sam. Celle-ci laissa derrière elle une trainée de sang. Cependant, le jeune chasseur ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que l'arme s'approchait de trop près ses yeux quelquefois.

- Je te rassure, je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement. Non, je n'en veux qu'à un Winchester seulement. Et, quel démon ne sait pas que la famille est le point faible des Winchester ? Tu n'es que le pauvre Winchester qui ne sert qu'à mener à bien ma vengeance.

Sam ne put parler mais son regard exprimait très bien sa question. Le démon sourit.

- Qui est le Winchester dont je veux me venger ? Je vais te laisser réfléchir à cela, même si tu as surement déjà une idée de qui je veux parler.

Zach partit reposer son couteau. Sam ne sut s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet. Le démon posa un doigt sur son menton tandis qu'il regardait les différents objets posés sur la desserte. Il ne savait pas lequel prendre maintenant, et c'était cela qui décida Sam de ce qu'il devait ressentir.

- Je ne sais pas sur quel choix me porter maintenant. Surtout que je t'ai dit que j'allais commencer doucement.

Le démon soupira, embêté par ce fait. Puis, il sourit et prit une chaîne plutôt longue. Il s'approcha une fois de plus du lit et défit le poignet droit de Sam de son lien de fer. Le jeune chasseur voulut alors en profiter pour se débattre mais, la créature le tenait trop fermement pour cela. Sa prise était tellement forte qu'il grimaça de douleur. Le démon rattacha son poignet mais avec la plus longue chaîne dont il lia l'autre extrémité au pied du lit. Ainsi sa main se retrouvait dans l'air.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'appeler quelqu'un, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le démon en prenant une grosse barre en fer de sur la desserte.

Sam la regarda, appréhendant la suite. Il savait ce que comptait faire le démon mais il savait aussi que malgré toutes les préparations du monde, la douleur serait intense. Il regarda la créature du Mal sortir un portable de sa poche, un portable qui était en fait le sien, et appuyer sur quelques touches avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci s'accentua plus quand, apparemment, quelqu'un répondit.

- Allô John ?

* * *

Je sais, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment mais c'est voulu xD Donc, s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas (et puis, si vous le faites, comment aurez-vous la suite ?). J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu et, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, je ne sortirai pas ma pioche de mineur xD


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je suis désolée pour cette longue attente et j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de continuer à lire cette fic. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même si je ne vois pas qui) et ceux qui ont laissé une review :**Jubei-Kazuki**, **Fredee** (je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^ La réaction de John arrive dans quelques mots xD Woah ! Je crois que tu as battu le record de Jubei en marquant "la suite" xD Désolé pour l'attente mais entre les cours, les devoirs, le temps d'écriture relativement court et l'attente pour que le chapitre passe entre les mains de ma correctrice, le temps passe vite xD ), **ilai** (je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire :) ), **vipchouchi** (je ne pense pas que John retrouvera son fils cadet vraiment sain et sauf xD Oh mais je comptais le prendre comme un compliment xD J'aime être sadique niark niark Ah mais y aura surement d'autres mauvaises coupures, histoire de laisser planer le mystère un peu plus longtemps ), **Jess62**.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Allô John ? _

John fronça immédiatement les sourcils en entendant cette voix. Elle lui était complètement inconnue. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y percevoir une joie malsaine et un certain sadisme. Deux choses qu'il avait déjà perçu dans différentes voix auparavant mais qui étaient parfaitement identiques. Deux choses très caractéristiques aux démons. Sa main se resserra inconsciemment autour de son téléphone portable tandis que ses dents grincèrent entre elles, provoquant un son strident désagréable pour les oreilles.

_« John ? Tu es toujours là ? »_ _demanda la voix agaçante de la créature. _

Le chasseur attendit quelques secondes avant de parler, le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Savoir qu'il avait au bout du fil le démon qui avait probablement causé l'accident et qui détenait son fils cadet le sortait de ses gonds. Seulement, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en perdant son sang-froid. C'est pour quoi il préféra se contrôler, maîtriser la vague d'émotions avant de parler.

- Où est mon fils ? Finit-il par demander entre ses dents.

Le rire de la créature malfaisante se fit entendre. Elle semblait se délecter de la situation.

_« Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot à ce que je vois. »_

- Réponds à ma question.

_« Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, non ? »_

Le plus vieux des Winchester serra encore plus le cellulaire dans sa main. Il sentait la colère reprendre le dessus. Il savait que le démon jouait avec lui, que ce dernier voulait le faire craquer, lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir causé cet accident et l'avoir pris ?

_« Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire vu que tu as toutes les réponses. »_

Le ton était ironique, moqueur, mettant un peu plus encore à rude épreuve les nerfs de John.

- Si j'avais toutes les réponses, je ne poserai pas cette question. Qui es-tu et pourquoi avoir enlevé mon fils et laissé pour mort mon fils aîné ?

_« Je suis déçu, John. Vraiment. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne m'oublierais jamais. »_

- J'ai connu plein de démons dans ma vie. Des enfoirés que j'ai pris plaisir à renvoyer en Enfer.

Le démon sembla ne pas apprécier cette phrase car lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi moqueuse.

_« Tu te souviens de Chandler, Arizona ? Cette ville où j'ai pris un malin plaisir à jouer avec toi ? »_

Cette phrase fut comme un déclic pour John. Divers souvenirs rejouèrent dans sa tête, à une vitesse presque vertigineuse. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Cette chasse longue et fatigante autant moralement qu'émotionnellement à cause de toutes les personnes innocentes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, d'un saleté de démon qui avait décidé de jouer avec lui, de le mener par le bout du nez.

- Harry, cracha-t-il.

_« Oh, maintenant, tu te souviens de moi ! Mais, pour ton information, John, je m'appelle Zach maintenant. »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _Zach_ ? Je pensais que tu t'amusais en Enfer, là où je t'ai renvoyé.

_« J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit avant ? »_

- Entre tes hurlements de douleur ?

Le démon ignora cette remarqua, touchant sa fierté.

_« J'ai dit que j'allais revenir, que je me vengerai. Il se trouve que c'est le cas. »_

- Donc, tu as enlevé mon fils pour te venger ? C'est à moi que tu en veux, pas à lui.

_« C'est vrai. Sam est malheureusement la victime de cette vengeance. Cela aurait pu être ton autre fils, Dean. Et si j'utilise ton fils, c'est uniquement parce que je sais qu'il est ton point faible. Tes enfants ont toujours été ton point faible, John. Ta faiblesse. »_

John baissa la tête. La culpabilité commença à l'envahir. Ce démon se servait de son fils cadet pour se venger de lui. Il inspira profondément puis reprit la parole.

- Je veux lui parler.

Le rire du démon résonna une nouvelle fois.

_« Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, John. En fait, je dirai que cette position m'appartient. »_

- Je veux l'entendre.

_« Tu veux l'entendre ? »_

- Je pense avoir été clair.

_« Très bien. Puisque je suis d'une humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, j'accepte. »_

Un bruit retentit, comme celui qu'on posait un téléphone portable sur une surface dure, puis quelques froissements de vêtements indiquant des mouvements. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus rien. John entendait seulement son cœur battre. Puis, tout à coup, un cri retentit. Un cri de douleur. Un cri appartenant à Sam. Il avait été précédé par un « crac » sinistre. Le chasseur sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps en entier.

Tout à coup, la voix du démon retentit de nouveau à son oreille.

_« Alors, ai-je satisfait ta requête ? »_

Le plus vieux Winchester sentit la rage et la fureur l'envahir. Ses doigts serrèrent à un tel point autour du téléphone que celui-ci commença à craquer sous la pression. Ce salopard avait blessé son fils, uniquement dans le but de le faire rager.

- Je te jure que lorsque je t'aurais en face de moi, tu regretteras d'être revenu de l'Enfer.

_« Ouh, j'ai peur ! » se moqua le démon en riant. « En attendant, Sammy et moi allons faire causette. Je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part. »_

Le démon raccrocha. John en fit de même. Sous un accès de rage, il donna un violent coup de pied à une poubelle qui était à côté de lui. En effet, au cours de l'appel téléphonique, il avait marché, s'éloignant de l'hôpital. Par conséquent, il se retrouvait dans une rue déserte. Il était seul, personne ne voyait ce qu'il faisait ou entendait ce qu'il disait. Mais ça, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'à cause de la vengeance d'un démon qu'il avait renvoyé en Enfer, son fils aîné était à l'hôpital et son fils cadet allait être torturé pour le toucher lui. Cet saleté de démon se servait de ses enfants pour l'atteindre !

Pourquoi ce enfoiré ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui directement ? Pourquoi devait-il se venger de lui en blessant ses fils ? Il aurait préféré être celui qui était torturé et tué plutôt que ses fils. En plus, il connaissait ce démon pour l'avoir chassé dans le passé. Il savait très bien que Harry ou Zach ou qu'importe son nom n'était pas un tendre quand il s'agissait de torturer les gens. Il se rappelait très bien de l'état dans lequel avaient été retrouvées ses victimes. Même lui, après des années à chasser, avait rendu son déjeuner après les avoir vus.

Tout à coup, l'image de son plus jeune fils dans le même état que ces victimes lui vint en tête. Une image tellement détaillée qu'il crut pendant une seconde que c'était réel. Son estomac se tordit violemment et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas vomir. Il essaya de chasser cette pensée de sa tête mais, il lui était impossible de s'enlever de l'esprit le corps mutilé de son fils cadet. Finalement, il ne put résister plus longtemps et rendit tout le contenu de son estomac près d'une poubelle. Cependant, puisqu'il n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose, c'était de la bile qu'il régurgitait, de la bile qui lui brûlait l'œsophage.

Après quelques minutes, il ressuya sa bouche à l'aide du dos de sa main et se redressa. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Sam, et vite. Ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit ne devait pas se produire dans la réalité. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean seul, à l'hôpital. De un, parce que celui-ci pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment, et de deux, parce que qui pouvait savoir si le démon n'allait pas essayer de l'enlever lui aussi. Il était face à un dilemme. Une seule solution lui vint en tête.

Demander de l'aide.

Cependant, la part en lui qui correspondait à sa fierté et son orgueil n'était pas trop pour cette idée. Il n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, sauf si c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire.

_Mais, c'est la seule chose à faire_, dit une petite voix en lui. _Sam est entre les mains d'un démon sadique et Dean est dans le coma. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de mettre ta fierté de côté et de demander de l'aide. _

Il savait que cette voix avait raison. Ce fut pourquoi, malgré l'heure matinale, il sortit son téléphone et le regarda pour savoir qui il pouvait appeler. Il se rappela que Bobby était sur une chasse concernant des goules et que Jim était aussi indisponible car il aidait un autre chasseur sur une enquête. Un seul prénom lui vint alors en tête, et il se mit à chercher son numéro puis à l'appeler. Les longs bips agaçant lui parvinrent à l'oreille quand il colla l'appareil contre son visage puis, vint la voix qu'il espérait.

_« John ? » demanda-t-elle, tout endormie. _

Le chasseur sut alors qu'il l'avait réveillé, cependant, il ne s'en trouvait pas coupable.

- Désolé pour cet appel matinal mais, j'ai besoin de toi, Caleb.

La voix auparavant endormie fut plus lucide, plus sérieuse. Caleb, un chasseur ami de John, sut que si ce dernier l'appelait pour lui demander l'aide, c'était que la situation était très sérieuse.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Johnny ? »_

Contrairement à d'habitude, le père de famille ne releva pas le surnom que lui avaient attribué ses amis. Pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Voyant que celui-ci ne répondait pas, le chasseur au bout du fil continua, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

_« Les garçons vont bien ? »_

- Non, Caleb, ils ne vont pas bien. Quelque chose s'est passé.

John lui raconta alors l'histoire. Son ami l'écoutait attentivement, prenant note mentalement de tout ce qui lui était dit.

_« Tu as dit Owosso dans le Michigan ? »_

- Oui.

_« D'accord. Normalement, je serai là dans l'après-midi. Je t'appellerai dès que je serais arrivé. »_

Les deux chasseurs raccrochèrent en même temps. John soupira et rangea son portable. Puis il regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Il était 6h03. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Retourner auprès de son fils comateux au risque de se voir interdit la visite à cause de l'heure ou commencer à faire des recherches même si pour l'instant, il n'avait rien qui pouvait l'aider. Surtout qu'à cette heure-là, tout était fermé.

Il finit par prendre sa décision au bout d'un certain temps. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'aller au chevet de Dean. Il fit alors le chemin inverse pour retourner à l'hôpital. Une fois qu'il y fut, pour son plus grand soulagement, on ne lui interdit pas l'accès à sa chambre. Il s'y rendit alors avec l'espoir d'y voir son fils aîné réveillé. Seulement, lorsqu'il y entra, son espoir se volatilisa. Dean était toujours allongé, les yeux fermés, la respiration aussi régulière qu'avant son départ.

Il soupira et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il s'était approprié avant. Il posa un coude sur le matelas et prit la main droite de son fils dans la sienne.

- Tu dois te réveiller, Dean.

Sa voix se noya dans les bips du moniteur cardiaque. Il soupira, baissa sa tête pour poser son front sur la main qu'il tenait et la sienne, et ferma les yeux, complètement désespéré.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ^^ Et j'essayerai de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain. Entre temps, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois améliorer quelque chose ou vous avez des suggestions. A bientôt ^^


End file.
